


A short little thing

by WonchsWife



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonchsWife/pseuds/WonchsWife
Summary: So I read this thing on I thing tumblr talking about Sherlock quietly saying I do with Mary and John over hearing him. This is what happened





	A short little thing

As i stood before the pastor, listening to him reciting Mary's vows, I heard Sherlock quietly say 'I do' with Mary. I turned to him before I could stop myself, silencing the wedding.  
"Do you mean it?" I blurted out. Sherlock's face went pale when he realized I heard him.  
"John..." He started but I cut him off,  
"Do. You. Mean. It?"  
He stared at me for two heartbeats before he nodded.  
"With all my heart, John."  
A confused mutter broke out in the hall, mostly unaware of what's happening between Sherlock and I. I turned to Mary,  
"I cant do this. I always thought.."  
Mary nodded. I think she knew that she never had my whole heart.  
"Well, go on then. But stay in touch?"  
Sherlock knew as soon as I turned back to him. The look of easy confidence returned when I grabbed his arm.  
"Got your breath back?" I said to him, echoing his words from a long time ago. With one of the few genuine smiles to grace his face,  
"Ready when you are."  
I planted single kiss to Mary's cheek, took Sherlock's hand and we ran.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like five minutes so hopefully it doesn't suck to much. Just needed to get it off my chest after rewatching that episode!
> 
> Edit: Its been flattering to see all the kudos. Thank you guys so much!   
Also if you, dear reader, are willing to be an extra set of eyes to my ramblings, please get in touch with me at andreawonch@gmail.com


End file.
